


Every You, Every Me

by TheAngiXD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Placebo - Freeform, Singer!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngiXD/pseuds/TheAngiXD
Summary: Eren Jäger's bucket list was short and surprisingly rather realistic.1. Work as a journalist for a popular magazine. ☒2. Go Skydiving. ☒3. Travel somewhere outside of the U.S. ▢4. Go to a concert of Placebo. ▢Due to his job at the "Titan" magazine, he got to travel to some places in the country, go to a football match of his favourite team, go to movie premiers and interview celebrities. Now he gets another great assignment.-----Disclaimer:The story has very little to do with the actual band Placebo. I simply use it because it fits so good (and to make it easier for me ^^;;.)Also, for your information, the story takes place in 2012.





	Every You, Every Me

Another pancake fell to the floor. It was already the third. "Come on, Connie! Just let Mikasa do it", Sasha cried, staring at the lost pancake, kneeling on the floor, her right cheek pressed to the kitchen tiles. "No! I can do this!", Connie said persistently. "No, you can't. Don't be so stubborn and let Mikasa do it. If it continues like this, there won't be enough for everyone!", she replied and Eren called for Mikasa, who was sitting in the living room with the rest of the group. 

They had watched the game on TV yesterday and they all had ended up sleeping at Mikasa's apartment. "How did you even manage to drop them onto the floor?", Mikasa asked in disbelieve, after Eren had explained her the situation. 

As soon as the first portion was finished, Eren was handed the plate and happily started to eat. "Why does he get to eat first?", Sasha pouted angrily. "You know very well that he has to work today", Mikasa answered.

Working on Sundays wasn't rare for him. But he didn't mind. "When you work for a weekly magazine, this was something you should have expected", he always told himself. Of course he was free at other days of the week when he had to work on weekends, or one day of the weekend.

"Mikasa! Can you give me my phone? It's on the coffee table!", Eren shouted, while putting on his shoes after he had finished his pancakes. Some of the others were still eating and he had to leave. 

"Do you still have that stupid background?", she asked as she starred at his phone. "First of all, my phone is none of your buisness. Secondly, why do you care? And thirdly, it's not stupid! Also, it's not the same as the last time you asked! I take care of my phone backgrounds and only choose the most recent pictures. I'm offended that you think I'm that careless!", he said more playful, than serious. Mikasa questioned his wallpaper at least once a month and Eren almost always gave a similar answer to this one. It had become one of their running gags. At least for Eren it was a gag. Mikasa was still annoyed by the fact, that he had had the same background motive since he had gotten his first phone at the age of fifteen and it was something, she didn't approve of.

"Bye guys!", he shouted before he left the apartment and put his earbuds into his ears. Setting his playlist on shuffle, The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance came on. He wasn't out of his emo phase yet, and he probably never would be. Though he would never admit to his friends that he was still listening to MCR. For all they knew, he hadn't listened to it since 2006, or they at least hoped so. They never talked about that year. He had dyed his hair black, without anyone knowing about it until it was too late, worn only black and Mikasa almost hadn't been able to prevent him from giving himself an emo haircut, more emo than his hair had already been, and still was, anyway. He would have still dyed his hair black again any day, but if he did it another time, Mikasa would actually kill him. Or shave his head, making him look like a bad wannabe Connie. He didn't know what would be worse.

Everytime he crashed at Mikasa's the night before a workday, he swore to himself that he would never do that again. Naturally he never listened to himself. Now he was waiting for the subway. The subway was the worst to him. After the incident two years ago, where an elderly woman had grabbed his ass shortly before two pitbulls without muzzles had attacked him for unknown reasons and on top of it, he had missed his station, therefore coming late to his job, he avoided the subway as much as possible and luckily had gotten an apartment near his workplace. A car had never been an option to him. Firstly because he didn't trust himself with one of those metal boxes and secondly because it didn't make much sense to him in Manhattan.

At days like this he hated work. He had to work on an article about some fashion trend he couldn't care less about. Normally everytime when Eren was assigned anything about fashion or other stereotypical girl articles he would simply switch with Christa. But she was writing an article about the upcoming second season of Game Of Thrones and was very statisfied with it. Ymir had picked a very annoying radio station that only played the current chart songs and everybody was talking, creating an unbearable mixture of sounds. He had been awake for too long yesterday and maybe drunk a few cans of beer and he now had a headache. After he had come back from his lunch break, he eventually decided, that he couldn't stand listeining to Starships or Domino for what felt like the tenth time on the radio and instead put his earbuds in, setting his playlist on shuffle once again. It turned out to be rather contra productive for his work. Eren had been occasionally spacing out anyway, but now almost all of his attention was on the music playing on full volume into his ears to drown out all of the other noises. He was humming along to Wouldn't It Be Good by Placebo and, instead of continuing with the article, repeatedly stared at the home and lock screens of his phone. Both of which were set to two different pictures of the singer of Placebo. Levi Ackerman. Eren had a crush on him since he had first discovered the band, though he never admitted it. It was a harmless celebrity crush, so he found that there was nothing worth admitting. Though, having a crush on someone you didn't even know for eleven solid years probably wasn't that normal. He knew almost nothing about him. There were very few interviews of either member of the band, but every information he got, not matter how unimportant it seemed, he cherished. However the best way to get any informations about him was by following Hanji, the other member, on her social medias. She shared many things that he does and says and was the number one source for getting pictures of Levi. Sometimes she posted really weird things that even creeped Eren a little bit out. He had come to the conclusion, that the song Black Market Blood had definitely been written about her a long time ago. He was ripped out of his trance when he got hit on the head with a copy of next week's issue that was thrown in front of him onto the table afterwards. Appruptly he yanked the earbuds out of his ears and looked up at Ymir who simply said "You know what is missing in this magazine? Exactly. The article you're supposed to be working on", before walking away again. There were three hours left until the article had to be finished, so he instantly started writing again and was finished after a little more than one hour. He was sure, that that was the most boring topic he ever had to write about and he was glad, that it was finallt done. After that he simply flipped through the copy Ymir had used to hit him earlier. It wasn't finished yet, because a few articles were still missing, including his own. "Eren!", Christa almost yelled as she jumped to sit on his desk. "What is it?", he said, smiling up at her. "You're finally finished with the article? That's great. I actually just came to tell you, that the meeting tomorrow is delayed to eleven." "That's great! Thanks for informing me." "Well, it's almost the end of the work day. Do you want to go eat something with Ymir and me? We're going to this new Mexican restaurant down the street." "Of course. Why not?" "Great! In ten minutes at Ymir's desk!" And with that she was gone.


End file.
